1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to dispensing containers and related methods and apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dispensing containers configured to lock and unlock a slidable tray including products, made or derived from tobacco, or that otherwise incorporate tobacco, and are intended for human consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain consumable products, such as pharmaceutical products, may be preferably stored in packages commonly referred to as “blister packs.” Blister packs define a plurality of bubble cavities in which a single unit of product is typically stored. The units of product may be respectively sealed in the cavities. A unit of product is removable from a cavity by applying pressure at one of the cavities to cause the unit of product to rupture the cavity and exit therefrom.
However, blister packs may not be suitable for carrying by a consumer. In this regard, blister packs may define an unergonomic shape that is uncomfortable to hold or inconvenient to store in a pocket or purse. Further, a consumer may desire discretion with respect to the identity of the products in the blister pack. Additionally, it may be possible to accidentally puncture one of the cavities in the blister pack, which may undesirably expose the unit of product to atmospheric conditions or potentially cause loss thereof. Also, existing embodiments of blister packs may offer child-resistance, but the features employed to achieve child-resistance may make the blister packs difficult to use.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a container for storing and dispensing a product, for example from a blister pack.